


A Much Sexier Calling

by heartsyhawk



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fade Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/pseuds/heartsyhawk
Summary: Anders stumbles into a naughty dream Bethany is having about him.





	A Much Sexier Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: EA and Bioware own Dragon Age but they aren't nice to Anders so I borrowed him and Bethany to play with for a little and made no money doing so.  
> \---  
> The title is a cheeky reference to the fact that normally Grey Wardens hear Darkspawn calling.

Anders found himself wandering the fade, searching for someone calling to him in a voice he recognized but couldn't quite place. He hadn't spent much time in the fade since he’d joined with Justice, but he didn't question it; everything made perfect sense in the way dreams do at the time. There were no demons nearby and he was not especially concerned about anything beyond finding who was calling his name.

He had no idea how long he searched but eventually he was standing at the door of his own clinic. He did not knock; it was his own home and sanctuary, after all, and the woman calling his name was inside. He opened the door and stopped breathing. Bethany Hawke was sitting on top of his writing desk with someone blond kneeling between her thighs. They were both mostly naked and clearly quite invested in each other and decidedly not calling for someone else, and in a moment of mortifying clarity he realized why he had been hearing his name called. 

This was private, he told himself. And he should really leave, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. Bethany was wearing his feathery coat and his boots and nothing else and, Maker take him, that alone was way hotter than it had any right to be. The dream version of himself was wearing even less: a pink and lacy set of panties that left little to the imagination, (and he knew he did not own anything like them but suddenly, desperately, needed to), and Bethany's scarlet bandana with her mother's family crest tying his hands behind his back.

There was something, several somethings really, indescribably hot about watching Bethany’s hands fist in his own hair, keeping him snug against her, and calling his name enthusiastically between satisfied moans. He could have probably watched, mesmerized for a while but it seemed rude to intrude on Bethany's dream, even though he was featuring rather prominently.

So he cleared his throat to announce his presence. “Is that really what my hair looks like from behind?” He joked weakly.

Bethany looked over at him with half-lidded eyes and smiled. “Normally it's Isabela who joins but I'd not say no to another of--” her eyes went wide in recognition. “Oh, you're not a part of the dream are you?”

“Ah, no.” Anders admitted. “I heard someone, well you, obviously, calling my name.”

“Oh,” Bethany nodded and frowned as the dream Anders disappeared with a wisp of smoke. “I thought you didn't dream much these days.”

“Normally I don't. But tonight I took a sleeping draught--rough day in the clinic, so I bottomed out my mana healing after a mine tunnel collapsed, and I had already taken too much lyrium.” He shook his head. “But that isn't important. You said usually Isabela shows up...this is a, ah, regular thing?”

Bethany shrugged a little. “It's not like anyone's interested outside the fade.”

Anders raised an eyebrow. “That's probably not entirely true, but...ah...why me?”

Bethany's cheeks, already flushed with pleasure, got a little pinker. “Well, why not you?”

Anders laughed weakly. “I'm...I’m old enough to be your father, for starters?”

“Hm, no you aren't,” she smirked. “Varric did some digging. My Father had about fifteen years on you.”

“Fair enough,” Anders coughed.

“And in any case, I’m not a little girl,” Bethany said coyly. 

“I...yes, I can very much see that.” Anders rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“And I think you’re...well, quite sexy, actually.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I live in a sewer and remember to shave maybe twice a week.”

She laughed. “Because you are so busy helping heal poor people and Blight refugees and people in the alienage for free in between writing a manifesto for mage rights and putting cream out for stray cats! But even without the selflessly healing chokedamp and delivering babies, you have a lovely nose and there’s something about this coat...Besides all that the haunted scruffy look is very easy on the eyes.”

He felt his cheeks get very hot and worked at keeping his eyes on her own. “You know that fade sex is pretty much begging for demons to start circling right? Desire Demons especially.”

“Oh, I’m fine; I’m warded,” she said brightly. “My father taught me and my brothers how to keep demons off our dreams when we were little. It was a little more necessary for me than it was for Garret or...or Carver, but a pretty useful thing for anyone, I think.”

“Really?” Anders eyebrows shot up. “That's a neat trick. Would you consider sharing?”

“It is, and I’d love to. But if it's all the same to you, I’d rather not discuss my father and things he taught me right now, Anders. Not when I'm naked on a man’s desk.” She gave him a wry look and glanced down. His gaze flicked down her body, over her flushed cheeks and her exposed breasts and the taut muscles of her belly and to her still open legs until he guiltily snapped his eyes back to her face.

“Of course.” Anders nodded sheepishly. “Tomorrow, then. Or whenever you want to come.” His face flushed. “Shit, I didn't mean...I’m sorry, that was poor word choice.” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you get flustered?” Bethany giggled. “Your brow’s all knitted and your blushing really brings out those freckles. You'd think I was the one who did the stumbling into you in the middle of a lucid-dreaming sexual fantasy sequence, instead of the other way around.”

“I...well. I should really get going,” he said weakly. “I’ll let you, ah, get back to it then. Sorry for interrupting.” He gave her a curt nod and turned on his heel to leave.

“Hey, wait don't go!” Bethany called after him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. She sighed at him. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable and I am sorry if I’ve upset you.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s...it’s actually pretty flattering,” he chuckled. “To the best of my knowledge you're the first person to use my likeness for this kind of thing. I just figured it’s a little awkward for me to stand around and watch.” 

“I don't mind,” she said, amused and more confident than Anders had ever seen her. “Really, I don't. Actually…” she bit her lip and hesitated for a moment. “It might be easier if you stay. As I'm sure you know, it takes a lot of focus to shape dreams in the fade. And it isn't exactly easy to keep focused when you've been having really good sex.” She licked her lips and smirked and, Maker take him, she winked and spread her legs just a bit wider. He had no idea whether to think she was just more confident here in the fade or if maybe she wasn't half as reserved as she acted outside of it. “Maybe you’d be willing to help me out?”

His eyebrows shot up and he froze staring at her.

She frowned and shrank in on herself as she pulled the feathery shoulders of his coat tightly around her body. “Forgive me, I...I shouldn't have asked. That was over the line. Let's forget I said anything at all and--”

“Wait,” Anders cut her off softly. “Hold on, wait. That wasn't a no, Bethany. It was just... unexpected.”

“So...you would?” She batted her eyes hopefully.

“I'm not sure I’d be able to live up to your imagination,” he warned. 

“It would be easier for me, even if you don't,honestly.” She laughed and relaxed. “It's hard work imagining every single detail and holding the focus for the right amount of pressure and friction from your face.”

“Well, then, if you're sure you want me to…” he slowly climbed down to his knees in front of her. “I've never been one to neglect a lady halfway through the main event.”


End file.
